The present invention relates to object code that can be installed on a running user process. More specifically the invention relates to data collection object code that can be installed on a running user process.
In testing computer code, operating system, or computer system data from computer code is collected. Some data collection code requires that a user process is stopped before the data collection code can be inserted into the user process.